1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating a bent heat conducting member interconnecting a plurality of heat sinks for removing heat from a heat-generating electronic component. The heat conducting member has a plurality of flat, plate-shaped portions on which the heat sinks are mounted.
2. Description of related art
Computer electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate great amounts of heat during normal operation thereof. If the heat is not properly dissipated, it can deteriorate an operational stability of the electronic components and damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of these electronic components. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU to remove heat therefrom.
Conventionally, the heat dissipation device includes a base, a plurality of fins arranged on the base, and a plurality of heat pipes connecting the base and the fins. A plurality of grooves is defined in the base, and a plurality of holes is defined in the fins. Each heat pipe has a bent configuration and includes an evaporating section received in a corresponding groove of the base and a condensing section extending from the evaporating section. The condensing section is inserted in a corresponding hole of the fins. A cross-sectional configuration of each of the heat pipes is round. Due to a limited contacting area between the fins and the heat pipes, connection strength and reliability of the fins and the heat pipes completed by soldering are not so good that after a long time of use, the connection may be in a risk of failure, thereby decreasing the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
Additionally, to define grooves in the base and holes in the fins increases complexity of the manufacture of the heat dissipation device, which accordingly increases cost of the heat dissipation device. Moreover, due to arced configuration of the bent portions of the heat pipes, it is difficult to mount the fins to these bent portions of the heat pipes, whereby the number of the fins which can be attached to the conventional round heat pipes is limited. Thus, the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device incorporating the conventional round heat pipes is not high.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved heat dissipation device which can overcome the above problems.